Positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) systems are designed to evacuate blow-by gases from a crankcase of an internal combustion engine. These gases are formed of an air/fuel mixture that escapes the combustion chamber by “blowing by” the piston seals. To avoid corrosion and high pressures in the crankcase that can potentially damage the seals and increase pumping work, the blow-by gases must be vented therefrom. This is typically accomplished by returning the blow-by gases to the intake side of the internal combustion engine where the gases are mixed with the air/fuel mixture and subsequently burned. While PCV system gases generally flow through the intake manifold and rely on a make-up air (MUA) to flush out the crankcase with fresh air; under boost conditions, PCV flow is reversed in a MUA line. During such conditions, the MUA system no longer provides fresh air to the crankcase, but rather evacuates blow-by gases from the crankcase. As a result, additional components such as an oil separator are required. Thus, while current PCV systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide a simplified PCV system with reduced cost and complexity.